


Play to Win

by Azzandra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzandra/pseuds/Azzandra
Summary: Sylvain always seemed to have some little game to play in the bedroom.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	Play to Win

"You're getting lost in your own head again," Sylvain muttered against Dimitri's collarbone, in between planting lazy kisses against his skin.

Dimitri, whose thoughts buzzed so loudly some days that he was certain anyone standing near could hear them, could not find it in him to pretend otherwise.

"...Yes," he said. Then, "Sorry. Perhaps this is not a good night for this."

"Or," Sylvain replied, lifting his head to look at Dimitri, "maybe this is exactly when you need it the most."

Dimitri took the remark with a grain of salt, though he couldn't deny that Sylvain had a singular talent for distraction. They had spent the evening sprawled in Dimitri's bed, mostly kissing and touching--Dimitri had lost his shirt at one point, though he was fuzzy on when and where.

Now Sylvain moved with purpose, sitting up to remove the cords that held the bed's canopy open. Dimitri watched these proceedings with mild bewilderment, because knowing Sylvain, there was some twist to what he was doing, other than merely pulling the canopy closed. Sylvain always seemed to have some little game to play in the bedroom, and though Dimitri had been hesitant to indulge him at first, it always somehow turned out to be worth it.

The cords were velvet rope, and Sylvain sat back onto the mattress and inspected one of them for a few moments, before humming in satisfaction.

"Here's what I propose," Sylvain began, as he looped the velvet rope around the headboard.

"Are you going to tie me up?" Dimitri asked, because as much as Sylvain might have outpaced him in this department, it wasn't like Dimitri was completely ignorant of the kinds of things people did in the bedroom.

Sylvain gave him a flat look in return. "I think we both know that you'd be able to break through any bonds if I tried that."

"Indeed."

"Which is why," Sylvain arranged the pillows against the headboard, and gestured for Dimitri to scoot back onto them, "we're gonna make this a bit more challenging for you. Hands up."

Dimitri did as Sylvain instructed, lying back against the pillows, raising his hands above his head. True to word, Sylvain did not tie him, instead merely wrapping the ends of the rope once around each wrist, and having Dimitri hold the tassels at each end of the rope. If Dimitri opened his palms, the rope would slip right off. 

"There's more than one way to keep someone all tied up, you know," Sylvain informed Dimitri with a toothy grin. 

Dimitri didn't quite get it. The rope was slack, since it was long enough to loop around one of the headboard's balusters, and if he'd honestly been tied up, he could tug on it hard enough to break the headboard and get loose. But as it were, the most peril Dimitri could see was releasing the rope and having it slip behind the bed.

"But you haven't tied me up at all," Dimitri pointed out.

"Oh, haven't I?" Sylvain hummed thoughtfully, as he pulled his own shirt over his head. "How about this, then. If you let go of the rope or break the headboard, I'll stop what I'm doing."

Dimitri mulled this statement over, as he began to understand Sylvain's game. Sylvain proceeded to remove his pants.

"And what--" Dimitri's voice cracked a bit, and he cleared his throat. "And what exactly will you be doing?"

Stark naked and completely unashamed of his state, Sylvain sat back onto the mattress, and shrugged.

"Don't know yet," he admitted, his eyes raking over Dimitri's body like it was a feast laid out for him. "Let's find out."

* * *

The answer to what Sylvain planned to do was nothing, at first. He peeled Dimitri's pants off, and his underthings, with remarkable efficiency. But then, once Dimitri was laid out completely bare, Sylvain took what felt like a very long time merely looking. He sat himself between Dimitri's open legs, one thumb idly tracing patterns against the inside of Dimitri's knee, his eyes half-lidded and his smile curling into mischief at the corner of his mouth.

Dimitri knew Sylvain was trying to wind him up. He didn't mind the attempt, so much, if it meant seeing Sylvain like this: the smear of golden lamplight against his skin was flattering his already attractive physique, and the look in his brown eyes was warm and open. Dimitri did not mind being spread out naked and vulnerable under Sylvain's gaze, when he was looking at him quite like that.

When the first touches came, they were light, and exploratory: a brush of the hand up Dimitri's thigh, gentle fingers tracing a scar along Dimitri's ribs, a palm flattened against Dimitri's chest, where he was certain Sylvain could feel the drumming of his heart. Not loud enough for him, apparently, because then Sylvain tweaked Dimitri's nipple.

Dimitri flinched, taken by surprise, but caught himself before he dropped the rope.

"Ah ah," Sylvain chided, "remember what I said. You let go of the rope, and I stop."

"I'll remember," Dimitri said, gripping the tassels like his life depended on it. At least the most his monstrous strength could do to the fabric in his hands was rumple it up.

"I know you will," Sylvain crooned, as he leaned down to plant a little kiss against Dimitri's knee. "You're always so good, aren't you?"

Dimitri felt his face heat up, and as Sylvain traced little kisses up his thigh, he also felt the first stir of interest between his legs. Still, he was mostly soft when he felt Sylvain's mouth enclose on the head and lave it in hot warmth as he sucked: just once, but hard. Dimitri gasped, and fire pooled low in his belly at the obscene pop as Sylvain pulled his mouth off him.

It happened so quickly and the sensation was such an abrupt escalation, that Dimitri would have almost thought he imagined it, but for the cool air against his now saliva-slick head of his cock. 

"Got your attention?" Sylvain rumbled.

"You had it from the start." Dimitri's words wavered with a chuckle underneath, incredulous but also endeared to Sylvain's antics. Every nerve in his body was alive with anticipation now.

"Hm." Sylvain dragged blunt nails against Dimitri's skin, and he found himself arching into the motion. It was not painful, Sylvain's nails being so short, but it had a satisfying bite to it. His touches grew more firm after that. Sylvain's hands were callused, but the roughness of his palms felt divine against Dimitri's skin, and his mouth tracing kisses across his torso was softer by comparison. The contrast had Dimitri squirming for more.

There was a creak of wood that Dimitri didn't notice until Sylvain's mouth stilled, and only then did Dimitri realize he was pulling on both ends of the velvet rope hard enough to make the headboard protest under the strain.

"If you break it," Sylvain warned.

Dimitri relaxed his arms, letting the rope fall slack again. He had also pulled hard enough to cut off circulation to his hands, and his fingers tingled. Splitting his attention was going to become increasingly tricky. Sylvain never played simple games.

"Good," Sylvain murmured, palming the jut of Dimitri's hip. "You're doing good."

He thought he was, but that didn't necessarily mean he was winning the little game. Sylvain kissed and licked and nibbled at Dimitri as the latter tried his best to not tug or let go of the rope. Sometimes, when Dimitri was subject to Sylvain's attentions like this, even his clever mouth and hands couldn't quite take up all of Dimitri's focus, and as his body was occupied, his thoughts might wander off to the minutia of his daily duties: worries over budget, the fiddly details of some new law, the machinations of the court.

Now, Dimitri couldn't let his attention drift too far away lest he drop the rope or pull against the headboard, and thus his focus had narrowed more than ever to the confines of this bed. His world was nothing more than the sensations of his body, and this one singular and simple task that he had to not fail so Sylvain would not stop.

And whenever he thought he'd reached some balance between the two, a mindless plateau where Dimitri's attention could drift off, Sylvain introduced some new little trick to distract him--to ground him.

When Sylvain's hand finally wrapped around Dimitri's cock, giving a firm pump that belied any of his teasing touches before, Dimitri groaned, loud and deep and unrestrained.

"You're doing so well, Dimitri." Sylvain sounded so encouraging as he said it, that Dimitri shuddered in response. "I love it when you're like this. I love looking at you. The way you move, fuck, I want you so bad. I wanna keep you like this forever." 

The words sank deeper in him than any touch. Sylvain was always generous with his words--he'd called Dimitri gorgeous at first; beautiful. Dimitri couldn't quite understand how anyone could look at him and see that, but Sylvain, through trial and error, had hit upon words that would make Dimitri melt in his hands. Sylvain always watched with avid hunger how those words sank into Dimitri, how they elicited the reactions that Sylvain craved.

Another pump of the hand, and Dimitri whimpered, hips thrusting up to chase Sylvain's touch, heels digging into the bedding, the headboard giving another creak--the rope, he had to remember the rope. He had to remember it even as he was rapidly forgetting even his own name.

"You like this, Dimitri?" Sylvain asked, with another slow pump. His touch was firm, but still too light by half. Dimitri wanted to _feel_ him. He growled with incoherent frustration.

"Use your words, Dimitri," Sylvain sing-songed. The tighter he managed to wind Dimitri up, the more playful he became, merciless and smug in ways that always seemed to work.

"I want--"

"Yeah?"

The rope grew taut. The headboard creaked. Dimitri growled.

"Words, Dimitri. Talk body parts. Come on, you can do it, I know you can, you're doing so well," Sylvain's voice grew earnest again, warm and encouraging.

"I want your mouth." Dimitri found each word with great effort. "I want you to--" He gasped as Sylvain's hand pumped once again-- he was doing it deliberately, the bastard-- "I want-- I want you to--"

Dimitri flexed his hands, testing his grip on the rope. Need burned inside him like a pyre, and so it burned away any inhibitions or sense of propriety as he measured out the words that Sylvain was waiting for.

"I want you to suck my cock," he said.

Sylvain gave another grin before he leaned down to oblige.

"I love you like this," he murmured, then his lips were around Dimitri's cock.

Dimitri's head fell back, and he watched his own hands as they alternately clenched the velvet rope, and loosened their grip. His perceptions narrowed again, caught between the rope in his hands and Sylvain's mouth on him. There was no place for any stray thoughts, and the only thing left to rattle around the inside of his skull were the echoes of Sylvain's words, heaping praise on him for such little things.

Heat coiled tighter in him with every bob of Sylvain's head. Dimitri whimpered, groaned--tried to use his words, but the only one he managed was Sylvain's name, over and over again.

He was so focused on holding the rope, caught up in it more surely than by any knot, that when his orgasm came, it took him by surprise--a sudden peak and then the fall, as Sylvain worked him through it until he was spent and oversensitive.

Dimitri released the rope, and let his arms fall down as he caught his breath.

"Hey, look at that, you actually held on the entire time," Sylvain remarked.

Dimitri somehow found the strength to raise himself up on his elbows. "Would you have truly stopped if I'd failed?" he asked.

"Nah, probably not," Sylvain admitted with a huff of laughter.

Dimitri glowered at him. Or tried to, at least, because his heart was not quite in it. 

"Lie back," he requested.

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because my hands are numb, and I will have to use my mouth," Dimitri replied, gesturing towards Sylvain's own flush erection.

Sylvain gave a cheeky grin before lying back, arms crossed behind his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for a lovely [kink meme prompt](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=5572#cmt5572) requesting some dimivain bondage.


End file.
